


🌧r a i n y  d a y s🌧 | saimota fanfic

by ShuichiTheMultishipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiTheMultishipper/pseuds/ShuichiTheMultishipper
Summary: There is always clouds of rain that follows him. The clouds will follow you until you find your soulmate, the only other way is staying inside. What if you never find your soulmate? What if they passed on?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 🌧prologue🌧

**Author's Note:**

> ~Notes~

**(Shuichi’s POV** **)**

_I’ve lived alone for,,,I wanna say 3 years. My uncle disappeared when I was 13 turning 14.  
I worked on his case but their was almost no evidence._ _I’m okay with living alone, but he never really told me about the whole soulmate thing and I have to celebrate my birthdays alone._ _but enough with this sad description of my life, you all are here about the soulmate thing! The thing is,, I don’t remember if I have a soulmate._

_Real shocker I know. I haven’t been out my house since my uncle left, I have been thinking of re-enrolling myself in school, I haven’t stopped studying but just haven’t gone in person.  
And if you’re worried about my food supply I had Kaede deliver my food to me, she has been the only person I’ve talked to during this._

_I don’t eat much anyway so it isn’t that big of a problem_

_you know, I think I’m going to enroll myself in school now._


	2. 🌧f i r s t  d a y  o f  h e l l🌧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes to school and it sucks

(Shuichi’s POV)

I heard the sound of my alarm go off and sat up. ‘I should get up quickly, I don’t want to be late because I stayed in bed all day’

I managed to get accepted into hopes peak academy, a school for ultimates and some reserve course students.

I put some clothes on over my binder *which I had slept in like the idiot I am* and made a bagel. I reached for my umbrella and hat andstepped outside.

Great.. I forgot the rain goes through umbrellas. I closed the umbrella and dragged it along.

-time skip-

I looked up a little to see a bunch of people, I forgot how much I hate people, they’re to loud for me.

I saw something familiar in the crowd,,,I think it’s Kaede but what if it’s not Kaede I’ll embarrass myself if I go up and it’s not her, I think it’s best if I just head to the office to get my schedule.

-after the office visit-

Since everyone else is in class I don’t have to worry about any crowds. I reach the class and hesitantly open the door. “E-excuse me...th... I-is this Ms.Monomi’s class..?” How long has it been since I’ve talked to someone?

She looked at me for a second confused, and then she finally realized “oh you’re the new kid! Come and introduce yourself to everyone!” 

I tipped my hat lower and walked into the class “H-hello,, my name is sh-Saihara Shuichi..”

Everyone introduced themselves and I learned Kaede does in fact go to this school, she said she’s proud that I came out my house which confused the other but nobody really cared enough to ask.

I sat next to Kaede and her soulmate Miu, I envy both of them but it’s whatever..

-lunch-

I watched as all the kids and their soulmates leave the class for lunch, except for a few kids I think their names are Momota, Togami, and  Øm@.  I see to people approached me.

(I’m not getting into details about them bullying him because that makes me uncomfortable)

I sat in a corner and layer my head against the wall and felt nauseous. I see someone approach me and with the little strength I have I put my arms in front of my face to protect myself


	3. 🌧c a n    I    t r u s t   h i m🌧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot I had an archive account

(Kaito’s POV)

It made me really angry how the other two treated him, but they are the a-holes of the school. “Are you okay?” The poor kid looked horrible, he was so pale with eye bags, him being beaten didn’t help either.

“I-I...guess.” He looked down. His nose was bleeding. “I’m gonna grab some tissues and then take you to the nurse, okay?” He nodded his head.

I head out the room to go get some tissues. I should hurry, my classmates are most likely getting back soon.

————————  
(No ones POV)  
————————

It’s been a few minutes and Kaito hasn’t came back. Shuichi covers his nose and looks down. (that’s what I was thought to do if I got a bloody nose)

His classmates started walking into class which freaked Shuichi out. ‘Momota-kun should be back soon’

“Woah New kids a freak! Where you watching a really hot p0rn0? Is that why your nose is bleeding” kokichi laughed and soon the rest of the class.

Kaito finally got back and heard the class laughing. He rolled his eyes and headed over to Shuichi. “C’mon. Let’s go to the nurse.” Shuichi slowly got up and walked out with Kaito.

—————————  
Shuichi’s POV  
—————————

We walked out the room and he sighed. “Sorry about that, they aren’t nice people. Anyways You can call me Kaito! What’s your name?” He asked very enthusiastically.

“O-okay, you can call me Shuichi I guess.” I manage to mumble out. I just met him why is he opening up so fast? I’ll go along with it for now.

We talked until we got to the nurse.

——————  
Time skip  
——————

Me and Kaito were heading home and we decided to walk home together. We packed our bag and headed outside...

What the....

It’s....it’s not raining.

It’s not raining!

I smile so hard it hurt my face. “Is it....it’s not...It’s not raining! 

“Are we...are we soulmates?” I look at him, it makes a little sense I guess. He wasn’t mean to me and he helped me.

“I guess we are!” He gave me a thumbs up.

School might not be so bad after all


End file.
